Fixed But Not Healed
by Nina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy knew she was different than everyone else. She knew, not because of the whispers that followed her, the pitying glances people shot at her when they thought she couldn't see or the smirks radiating from the bullies that tormented her. No, she knew she was different simply from the fact that every time she looked down, she saw a metal hand...
1. Prologue

_July 7 2050_

 _Destination: Unknown_

"I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen." She yelled. The girl's face was a picture of pure heartbreak. If anyone who knew her saw her now, they would barely recognise her. The only telltale sign that would immediately pinpoint to her identity was the brilliant blond hair on top of her head - it was rare to find blondes nowadays.

The man she was speaking to faltered at seeing the look on her face before hardening into a steely mask. " _If you didn't mean to do it, then why? **WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"**_ He roared.

She flinched. She never wanted to hurt him - or anyone of her friends - but she had to do what she had to do. It was the only option to keep them safe.

"You know why-"

" **NO, I DON'T!** How could you betray us like that? After everything we've been through?"

"I-I-"

"None of us care how you look and neither should you. _I_ don't care how you look. It's what's inside that matters. _Who the hell cares if you're a fucking cyborg, Lucy?!_ " The man's fists were tensed; fire danced gracefully though his fingers - he was in complete control of the flames.

She looked at him, her expression morphing into one of shock.

"Natsu, I-"

They were cut off by a loud, booming noise. The cave roared as rocks came tumbling down.

"Good job, Lucy. Thank you for successfully bringing Agent Salamander to me. You will be rewarded with those new parts you so desperately need. Now, it's time to take down the last remaining survivor of the undefeatable Fairy Tail..."

 _-X-_

 **AN:**

 **SOOOO, what do you guys think?? Should I continue? Let me know!!**

 **Anime Spoils:**

 **LIKE AAAAAAH!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY STARTED ANIMATING THE LAST PART OF FT!!! LIKE OMG!!!!!**

 **Smiles,**

 **Nina**


	2. Chapter 1

_2 Y_ _ears Earlier…_

"Front Sector is all clear, Erza."

"Roger that, _Salamander."_

Natsu sighed in frustration. "Do we honestly have to use code names?" He whined.

"You know the rules, Salamander. Now do as you're told!" His superior's voice chimed through the earpiece.

"Alright, alright. Front Sector is all clear, Titania." He groaned quietly. After all, this was still a mission and he couldn't risk letting the enemy catch him.

"Good. Now, be careful. _Do not_ risk this. Sabertooth is tackling this case as well and we cannot let them be the first to solve it. Make sure to stay in your position."

"Roger that." Natsu grinned as he noticed a man sneak out of the servant's gate. Why there was a need to separate the workers and the employers, he didn't know – they were people too. All matters aside, he needed to get down to business. "Just noticed someone coming from the servant's gate, Titania – going to check it out," He muttered as he walked silently in the shadows.

"Salamander, don't go anywhere. Black Steel is already in position to apprehend the target." She ordered.

"Salamander, are you there? Salamander? NATSU?!" Her yells died down immediately as he flicked his earpiece off. Natsu grimaced. He was going to regret that decision later, that was for sure. Right now, though, it was fighting time!

 _-X-_

The man walked nonchalantly through the alleyways of Crocus. Anyone who saw him would never suspect that he was the one to kidnap the girl and steal money out of the Heartfilias' impenetrable bank account – the thing had about a thousand security codes that was near to impossible to crack. He smirked as he thought about how infamous their special security system was. It was known for keeping "unwanted desirables," away. Dozens had tried but none had succeeded.

 _Until now._ The man grinned in satisfaction.

The girl would be long gone by now seeing as he handed her off to Rohan – one of his guild's S-class agents. By the time anyone noticed she was gone, she'd have already been raped and dead. His master was a genius; there was no way the plan would fail now.

"Going somewhere, buddy?" His thoughts were cut off as a man – who up until now he hadn't noticed – stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, lean and muscular – cutting a distinct figure at what he guessed to be 6'1. To be honest, the man was downright terrifying; he was smiling the type of smile that was probably normally reserved for family members or beloved friends, but his eyes – _god, his eyes –_ were bottomless pits of despair, holding absolutely no remorse. It did not look like he was going to be given any mercy.

What alarmed him the most, though, was that the man had _pink hair?_ Who in their right mind had naturally pink – no, it couldn't be, there was no way it could be him? That would be impossible.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked, cautiously. There was no way that this man could be him – it was way too much of a coincidence. The man grinned, darkly; his abnormally sharp canines glimmered in the pale light of the alleyway.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. And I'm about to drag you to _hell."_

In a split second, the other man was in front of him. His hand was bursting with uncontrollable fire. He gulped as he stepped backwards… and backwards… and backwards. He kept stumbling back until he could stumble no more – it was a dead end. He stared straight at the pink haired beast.

"S-So i-it's true t-then. A man who wields fire straight from the depths of Tartarus. Y-You're him, aren't you?" The other man's gaze lit up in amusement, almost as if he was willing him to say it. "You're the Salamander – Natsu Dragneel!"

 _-X-_

"That's right, you piece of shit. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and I'm about to _destroy you."_ Natsu grinned as his fist collided with the man's stomach – he deserved way worse, to be honest. "You're about to wish that you'd never been born. I hope you're ready because I'm all fired up now!"

His muscles tensed as he gripped the other man's neck – hard enough to leave a bruise but not enough pressure to kill him; killing was _not_ the Fairy Tail way and he'd be damned if he killed someone when he had the choice to let them live. He let out a deep growl as he pulled the man from the wall that he had backed himself into, before giving a roundhouse kick to the backs of his knees.

He dropped instantly.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" The other man croaked. His eyes were tensed, and his mouth seemed to be permanently drawn in a grimace. Natsu's intense focus broke as his pupils dilated back.

"Kill ya? What the hell are you talking about? I ain't gonna kill you." Natsu's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he scratched his forehead. The other man's eyes widened in… relief? Natsu honestly didn't know (nor did he care at that moment – Hey! Mira had promised him extra spicy steak tonight and he wasn't going to miss Mira's cooking because of this stupid mission.)

"W-Well, what are you going to do to me?" The other man asked, trembling.

"I'm just gonna give you to the KBK. No biggie." Natsu grinned as he gripped the man's arm, dragging him out of the alleyway where lo and behold, there were at least two dozen men wearing the signature uniform of the King's Black Knights.

"When did you guys get here, Lahar?" Natsu groaned as he held out the man. Ignoring the guild mage, he turned to the dark mage.

"Ricardo Lightborne, you are under arrest for being a member of a dark guild, stealing from the Heartfilias and many other crimes. Your sentence shall be decided in court." The head guard said as he directed two other KBK to grab hold of the guy.

Ricardo shirked back. "N-No. You can't take me away!"

Natsu groaned again. It was guys like these that made him even pissed. If you did something wrong and you got caught, then you had to pay the price. "Hey dude, you need to go court. Now shut up, unless you want me to teach you a lesson." His eyes darkened with an unspoken intent.

Ricardo gulped, "Leave me alone Salamander – you have no idea what I had to do to get this far," He then smirked, "You're too late anyways – the money and the girl have already gone to my master. She's probably already abused and dea-!" He was cut off by a flaming fist straight to his jaw.

"Shut up," Natsu said darkly.

"Agent Salamander, thank you for apprehending the target but please refrain from using such uncalled-for violence." Lahar said. The dragon slayer sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, fine but before you take him away, I have one last thing to say to him," He said, smirking. Lahar raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, then but remember that Fairy Tail still has debt to pay for damages. Do not cause any more trouble for your guild…"

Natsu rolled his shoulders back. "You don't need to tell me twice." He walked up to Ricardo, nonchalant and looked down at him. "You're wrong, y'know."

"H-Huh?" Ricardo blinked up at him.

"You haven't taken anything," He smirked as two figures appeared behind him, rising from the shadows – the man had long black hair and was carrying a strange bundle; the girl, on the other hand, was miles shorter and had ruby red glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Both were smiling (or in the man's case, smirking) triumphantly behind Natsu.

"I'd like ya' to meet Agent Black Steel and Agent Script. Agent Script double-hacked into the Heartfilias' software and put the money you tried to steal back into the Heartfilia bank account, while Agent Black Steel posed as a member of your guild, so you handed the Heartfilia to the wrong person." Natsu smirked as he explained.

"Gihee. And a bunch of our guildmates have already taken down your guild. It's game over Mr-Balls-For-Brains." Agent Black Steel laughed. Ricardo's eyes widened before sighing in defeat. He knew when he was beaten.

"That's enough Fairy Tail. Thank you for your service. Good day." Lahar cut in briskly, before vanishing with his men and Ricardo.

All was silent until the girl spoke up. "You do know Erza is going to kill you, right Natsu?"

"..."

"Natsu?"

"Don't remind me, Levy!" He moaned and buried his head into his hands. Gajeel burst out laughing.

"What an idiot. You can never stick to the fucking plan, can you Pyro?" He barked.

"What did you call me, Metal Mouth?!"

"I said you're a pyro, Ash-For-Brains!"

"YOU WANT TO GO!" Natsu screamed as he butted heads with Gajeel.

"BRING IT, SALAMANDER!"

Levy grumbled in annoyance before stomping to the two bickering boys. "BOYS! STOP FIGHTING! We have more important things to consider."

Natsu and Gajeel eyed each other, got in one final push, and turned to Levy.

"Like what, Levy?" Natsu asked, tilting his head in confusion. Gajeel wore the same expression.

Levy sighed and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys,' before gesturing to Gajeel – or more accurately the bundle that rested in his arms.

"Like the fact that we need to return her back to her family – they're probably worried sick!"

The two boys turned to the girl that rested in Gajeel's hands. Her entire body was cocooned in the brown blanket; the only part that wasn't covered was her face. She had golden blonde hair that rested against her cheeks and her eyes were still glued shut. Natsu thought she looked kinda weird.

"You're probably right, Levy. We should take her back." Natsu said, still looking down at the blonde. Gajeel glared at him.

"Oi! Stop staring at Shrimp!" His eyes narrowed as he pointed at Levy.

"What? Scared I'm gonna take your girl?" Natsu snickered as he taunted the Iron Dragon Slayer. The remark only fuelled Gajeel's annoyance.

"No! Shut up, Salamander. It's not like you even have one."

"THAT WAS LOW!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A DAMN?"

"OKAY, IT IS SO ON, STEEL BREATH!"

"COME AT ME, LAVA BRAI–"

They were cut off by a slight twitch in Gajeel's arms. The girl was waking up. Levy balled her fists and shot an accusatory glare at the Dragon Slayers, before looking down at the blonde. Her eyes fluttered before opening fully. Natsu gave a quiet gasp as he stared at those brown depths – they were like windows to the soul.

Natsu inwardly groaned as Gajeel shot him a knowing smirk. Having a Dragon Slayer as a friend was bad enough but having four of them as siblings was just _fantastic._ They all were gifted with insanely good hearing and at times like these, it was not appreciated.

The girl groaned as she blinked a couple of times; her eyes were probably still getting used to the light.

"Wh-Where am I?"

 _-X-_

Lucy was confused.

And not just confused as in _'Where did my socks go?'_ or _'Why did the robo-maids tie her corset so tight?'_

No, she was _confused_ confused. As in WHERE THE FREAKING CRAP WAS SHE?

All she could remember was storming into her room after another _glorious_ chat with Father about those bastard suitors. On her bedside table was a glass of water and a sandwich, which she assumed one of the bionic kitchen bots had left for her; despite being made of metal, the family service really did have hearts of gold. So, she drank, and she ate. The next thing she knew, the world had gone dark and she was waking up to these strangers looking down at her.

Yep, her life was absolutely crazy. And if not for the fact that she had no idea where the hell she was, she would have already taken off running.

"U-Um, hi." The blue haired girl waved at her, nervously.

"Who are you people?" Lucy asked, having finally gotten used to the damned light and her stupid, stuttering mouth.

" _We-ell,_ we're people who were hired by your father to save you from these like really bad guys..." The blue haired girl started. Lucy got the feeling that she was being lied to… or at least not getting the whole truth.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked.

The pink-haired man grinned widely, "Downtown Crocus. Where else?"

Lucy's eyes widened. _This cannot be happening,_ she thought. "What are you going to do to me?"

They all looked at her strangely, as if _she_ was the weird one.

The tall, gruff one that was holding her finally spoke. "We're not gonna hurt ya,' little bunny. Your rich daddy just paid us to stop a dark guild from getting' ya."

"Yeah, that's right. All we're gonna do is return you home. Nothing to worry about." The shorter man grinned. Lucy's mind whirled with all this information. These people were hired to stop bad people from taking her but were going to return her back to her abusive father. Her brain went to automatic shut-down.

"N-NO!" She blurted to the surprise of the strangers. "P-Please! Don't make me go back there! I beg you. You don't know what that man is capable of, you don't know what he has done."

The blue-haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed before tapping the man that was holding her on the shoulder. Confused, he put her down. She twisted herself out of the blanket that held her and stood upright. The three strangers all had varying looks of horror as they stared at her. Lucy winced as she showed them the bane of her existence – the product of what the man she called her father had done.

Her lower right side of her body was made of metal.

She was a cyborg – both half human and half robot…

… and she _hated_ it.


End file.
